Amor Sin Límites
by FairyUtapriFan
Summary: Esta historia trata de una chica llamada Haruhi que empieza su nueva vida en Japón con su prima, y en esa nueva vida con trabajo nuevo, aventuras y una relacion muy especial, cumple su sueño y conoce a STARISH
1. Capítulo 1: Un comienzo nuevo

**Un amor sin Límites**

Era un día normal en el aeropuerto de Perú, estaba a punto de hacer un viaje a un nuevo país que iba ser mi nuevo hogar con mi prima, mi nombre es Haruhi Martínez (25 años) y el de mi prima Yuli Castillo (25 años). Estábamos contentas de cumplir nuestro sueño ir a Japón.

Estoy emocionadísima –dijo Yuli

Yo también –dije

Espero que nuestros trabajos nos vayan bien para disfrutar mucho nuestra nueva vida –dijo Yuli muy emocionada

Sé que nos irá bien, como siempre –dije

Después escuchamos una voz que decía que ya podíamos subir al avión eran como las 10:00 pm, cuando subimos nos acomodamos y empezamos a ver una película en la tablet de Yuli, y yo a leer un libro.

Cuando llegamos a Japón lo primero que hicimos fue ir al departamento que la empresa nos había dado.

Wow, es muy bonito –dijo Yuli

Sí que lo es, me siento tan bien –dije

Ahora a desempacar, mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar –dijo Yuli feliz

Bueno –dije con una sonrisa torcida

Cuando terminamos de desempacar todo eran como las 6:00 pm entonces nos fuimos a comer y ver las tiendas para ir aprendiendo las calles, cuando llegamos de nuevo al departamento con los estómagos llenos vimos un reality en la TV, luego nos fuimos cada una a dormir.


	2. Capitulo 2: Presentaciones

**Un amor sin Límites**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Eran las 6:00 am, cuando escuche la ducha, era mi prima, yo me puse a leer escuchando música hasta que ella saliera, cuando salió me fui a arreglar y después fuimos a desayunar juntas, claro que ella cocino porque yo no se ni hacer arroz.

Buenos días, Haruhi –dijo Yuli contenta

Buenos días –dije sonriendo

¿A que horas entras al trabajo? –dijo

A las 8:00 am, y ¿tu? –dije

También –dijo

Vamos juntas- dije

Claro –dijo

Terminamos el desayuno y fuimos a tomar un taxi para el trabajo porque íbamos retrasadas, llegamos y fuimos donde la secretaria para que nos dijera en que puesto estaríamos, entonces le dio su puesto a mi prima y a mí me mando con el director del edificio.

*TOCTOC* ¿puedo pasar? –dije

Adelante –dijo el presidente

Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruhi Martínez, dijeron que quería decirme algo –dije nerviosa

Ah… señorita Martínez, sí yo le diré en, que trabajara en mi empresa –dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, ¿en qué? – dije preguntando

Será la ayudante del manager de un grupo de Idols –dijo

¿Qué grupo? –dije confundida

STARISH –dijo

PENSAMIENTO:* Cuando dijo el nombre del grupo mi corazón paro, no podía creer que trabajaría con los idols que mas me gustaban*

Está bien –dije nerviosa

Después me dice donde está el manager y donde debo empezar a trabajar, cuando entro a mi nueva oficina me gusto mucho por lo que es muy amplio y tenía un gran sitio para trabajar.

Entro un chico lindo de 1.68cm con cabellos negros y un poco largos, me gusta mucho su ropa pero ¡QUE COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO! El será un ¿Idol?

Hola, mi nombre es Hiro Shimono me da gusto trabajar contigo –dijo alegre

Ah… Hola gracias –dije nerviosa

PENSAMIENTO:*Hiro Shimono es el Seiyuu de Syo Kurusu mi personaje favorito, que hago es tan lindo, me da ganas de siempre mirarlo tiene una tierna mirada, ¡HARUHI BAKA! ¡¿Qué ESTAS PENSANDO?! ¡CONCENTRATE EN EL TRABAJO! ¡NO PUEDES SETIR NADA POR ÉL!

Entonces Hiro llama a los demás Seiyuus que trabajaran conmigo:

Takuma Terashima- Otoya Ittoki

Kenichi Suzumura- Masato Hijirikawa

Kisho Taniyama- Natsuki Shinomiya

Mamoru Miyano- Tokiya Ichinose

Junichi Suwabe- Ren Jinguji

Kosuke Toriumi- Cecil Aijima

OHAYO HARUHI-CHAN –dijeron al unisono

Después el director los dejo a todos en mi oficina y empezaron a decirme lo que querían hacer este año, doramas, CD drama, mas animes lo que quicieran yo tenia la obligación de ayudarlos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Cosas de la vida

**Un amor sin Límites**

EN LA CAFETERIA…

Estaba tomando un batido para seguir trabajando, pero a la vez pensaba en cuantos problemas me iba dar trabajar con mi grupo favorito, espero que todo esto pase y pueda estar tranquila, creo que no le podre decir nada a mi prima porque ella es fan de ellos también.

Ya llegue –dije al entrar al departamento

Bienvenida –dijo mi prima

¿Cómo lo pasaste en el trabajo? –dije

Bien, conocí a muchas personas, fueron muy agradables conmigo ¿y tú? –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Um… si bien conocí a nuevos artistas, fue muy interesante –dije nerviosa

Qué suerte conocer a los Idols en el trabajo –dijo

S-si –dije

Después empezamos a comer nuestra cena y después una ducha y a dormir, empecé a soñar con todo lo que me pasaría al día siguiente casi no pude dormir, pero me puse mis audífonos y empecé a calmarme hasta que me dio sueño me quede dormida y fue un sueño hermoso.

Al día siguiente fue todo igual, trabaje normal, hasta que pasaron tres meses y me sentí algo cansada las trasnochadas que me daba para trabajar en una melodía y atender a los chicos de Starish era agotador. ¡A SI! Tengo los números de todos los chicos de Starish fue algo sorpréndete me los dieron de la nada creo que porque soy su manager y creo a veces la melodía de un simple de ellos.

Después de un día largo de trabajo eran casi las 11:30p.m. Estaba saliendo del edificio y me iba a mi departamento, pero sentí que alguien me perseguía, voltee sigilosamente y vi que era un señor que siempre venia a la empresa, me dio tanto miedo que Salí corriendo hasta una tienda, mi corazón latía muy rápido, el señor se paro enfrente de la tienda, antes de empezar a llorar me acorde de que podía llamar a alguien, ¿pero a quien? Todos los chicos se habían ido a grabar a Corea y a China excepto…

¿Hola? –dijo

Hiro-san necesito su ayuda, por favor –dije llorando

Cuando le dijo donde estaba Hiro fue corriendo hacia la tienda, por suerte vivía cerca, por ahí, entonces el llego a la tienda agitado por la carrera que hizo, fue donde Haruhi y la sorprendió, ella como reacción lo abrazo y después Hiro la saco de la tienda y fueron a su casa, cuando el acosador los vio juntos abrazados huyo de ahí.

Listo, ¿estás bien? –dijo Hiro

S-si gracias Hiro-san, perdón por molestarte –dije avergonzada

No te preocupes, a decir verdad me gusto que me llamaras –dijo con una sonrisa

Ah-h… etto, gracias –dije poniéndome cada minuto más roja

De nada, ¿cenamos juntos? –dijo

Ah-h –dije

Me lo debes por salvarte –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Jaja… está bien –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Cuando estábamos cenando se sentó al frente mío, tengo que comer rápido mi corazón no va aguantar más, o si no, ¡HARU QUE PIENSAS!... necesito irme de una vez.

Um… Haruhi ¿de dónde eres? –dijo

Ah-h de Perú –dije

Oh… y es bonito estar ahí –dijo curioso

Si tiene cosas bonita –dije

Y ¿Por qué viniste a Japón? –dijo

Um… desde pequeña quería estar acá así que es más como para cumplir un sueño y además me gusta mucho acá –dije con una sonrisa

Y ¿Cuántos años tienes? –dijo

¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? –dije

Unos 20, 21,22 –dijo

Jaja… tengo 25 años –dije

Uh… eres muy linda –dijo ***ese comentario me dejo roja***

Y ¿tú? –dije curiosa

¿Cuánto crees? –dijo

A mi edad o menos –dije

Ja… tengo 34 años –dijo

Wow, 34 para tener esa edad te ves muy joven que lindo –dije, provocándole un leve sonrojo

Después de conversar casi como una hora me fui a mi departamento y entonces mi prima preocupada me hizo muchas preguntas solo respondí que fue culpa del trabajo, nada más, pero después empecé a notar que cuando hablaba en el trabajo con Hiro me sentía segura y muy feliz, además que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara a cada instante, nunca sentí eso por ningún chico, ni por Starish, pero no sé le pregunte a mi prima que significaba eso y me dijo que era cuando una persona en verdad está enamorada, me quede helada no me podía enamorar de él era un idol y yo soy solo su manager, pero algo que nunca me importaría seria la edad ***Son solo 9 años nadie lo notara*.**

Era como 20 de diciembre y Hiro me había invitado a salir después del trabajo, al parque, me sentí muy emocionada que pidiera eso, ¡DESEAME SUERTE!

¿Qué te parece? –dijo

Muy hermoso –dije ***se veía muchas cosas que en Perú no podíamos ver***

Me alegro mucho que te guste –dijo, poniéndome totalmente roja

Hiro-san ¿te gusta alguien? –dije ***no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso así como así***

Um… no ¿Por qué? –dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada

Por N-nada en realidad –dije nerviosa

Entonces acerco mucho su cara a la mía y me dijo "que solo quería estar conmigo para ver mi cara bonita" eso me puso roja, pero en realidad hubiera querido que me dijera algo más lindo, pero parece que él nunca me mirara con esos ojos igual como yo, me canse de pensar en ello así que agradecí y me empezó a ir, hasta que siento que alguien jala de mi brazo.

¿Por qué te vas? –dijo

Es solo que ya me canse de esto, quiero irme –dije

¿Qué hablas? –dijo confundido

Suéltame por favor –dije

No quiero –dijo

Suéltame –grite

No –dijo

¿Por qué? –dije

Entonces se acerco a mí y empezó acercarse mucho, quería que me soltara y salir corriendo, quería apartarlo de mi pero mi cuerpo no quería y sin querer sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, fue un dulce y tierno beso que hizo que todo se detuviera.

Porque te quiero mucho y quiero que solo estés a mi lado –dijo todo avergonzado, solté una pequeña carcajada y le devolví el beso y sin darnos cuenta empezó a nevar, fue algo hermoso era la primera vez que veía nieve, es muy bonito pero sus ojos lo eran más no pude dejar de mirarlo.


End file.
